comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-RSR)
'Thor Odinson, '''or just '''Thor '''is the God of Thunder from Asgard. For centuries, he has been worshipped by the Vikings in the ancient age, and several paganists today. He is known as the spawner of thunders and brought victories to war, as said by his followers. He has lived for thousands of years, with a countless amount of experience backing him up. With the Asgardians’ pact of non-interference, Thor did not participate in the Third Great War but managed to taste some action in it by fighting the Red Son, Superman Biography The Birth of Thunder Thor Odinson was born into Odin Borson, the king of Asgard, and he is the first son. He was destined to be one of the greatest gods of Asgard, as told by his father. During his early years, Thor has exhibited the traits of an Einherjar (a warrior corps in Asgard, which also acted like a main military unit as well as peacekeeping force), being eager for battle and tough. As so, Thor was trained in extreme combat and weapons. When he's a teenage, Thor became an honorary member of the Einherjar, and he became one of the top members there. His real education however, couldn't rival his war educations. Be the Thunder When Thor grows up, Odin told him that it is time for him to fulfil his destiny, being one of the greatest gods of Asgard. Since his early years, Odin has seen Thor's potential, and he thought that Thor would be "worthy"of the Mjolnir, the strongest weapon in Asgard, only rivaled by Odin's Gungnir. The hammer was said to be able to bestow greater power to the user. This instantly makes Thor excited, and he couldn't wait to lift the migthy hammer in "Thorsday". Before Thorsday approaches, Thor tried to "cheat" in lifting the hammer so he can amaze his father. However, his worthiness for years were rendered to nothing before Thorsday. Thor tried to lift the hammer, but due to his cheat, he isn't able to lift it, even with all his might. Unknowingly to him, Heimdall actually sees Thor cheating due to his power of "Farsight". In Thorsday, Thor confesses to his father accidentally about lifting the hammer, and Odin simply says that "he's not worthy yet". Thor became frustated, but at the same time, guilty. However, his father told Thor that there is another way to become worthy once more: Combat. Gladiator of Asgard After some times trying to find a way how to become worthy of the Mjolnir once more, finally Heimdall helps him in finding a way to become worthy of the mighty hammer through combat. Heimdall says that he knows a place, beyond the 9 Realms, in a place called the "Proving Grounds", near a place owned by a species named the "New Gods"named Sanctuary. The Proving Grounds is a place of Gladiator combat across the galaxy, and anyone can enter the Grounds, no matter how big or strong or small are you. The only thing that matters there is how well you perform. The place however, is half-illegal, though it is managed by a New God named "The Other". Taking Heimdall's words, the ex-God of Thunder and the Bifrost Watcher comes to Odin for advice. Although Odin nearly refuses to accept it, he finally allows Thor and Heimdall to go there. Thor however, came there without a weapon, other than a medium-sized dagger Heimdall gave to him. In the Proving Grounds, Thor quicly signed in to the Gladiatoral combat with some words with The Other. His first battle was intense, against a formidable enemy. However, he managed to gain victory with his strength. Later on, he saw a fellow gladiator buying a new weapon from The Other, and Thor quickly questioned The Other about it. The Other said that he can make weapons for him, for a cost of price. During the combat inside the Grounds, if he managed to entertain the crowds, he may get enough money for weapons. Thor listens to the advice, and he did well in the battlefield, until he gained enough money to get a better weapon. At the end of the week there, Thor requests The Other to make a weapon for him, based on the Mjolnir that he is trying to lift, and it is done. Thor gets the hammer from The Other, named the "Smasher" in order to honor the Mjolnir's true meaning. With that, he managed to snag many victories there, and in week 3, he comes back to Asgard with Heimdall. Back in Asgard, finally, he managed to lift the Mjolnir, becoming the God of Thunder. Midgard Days after training with the Mjolnir, Thor remembered about Midgard, and spoke to his father about it. Thor was then allowed to go to Midgard, or known as Earth, and there, he became worshipped for a long time and he was praised as the "God of Thunder", which makes a good reputation for him later. He even stayed there for around a year or so before returning to Asgard, fading into a legend once again while his worshippers dwindled until the modern age comes. Some of his worshippers however, the Thorites, still existed until now. The Winter Guard In the wake of World War 3, Thor's father saw that the world of Midgard has been plunged into a war known as "World War 3". Thor thought about helping them in the war, but Odin insisted in saying no because he has no idea about it. Still, later on, Thor decided to "intervene" in the war, but only in the country where once his worshippers lived in, Norway. In Trondheim, Thor finally made his first appearance in the modern world of Midgard, where he fascinated the inhabitants there after thousands of year. There, he encountered the Russian super-hero team, the Winter Guard. Thor never knew that humanity will get a way to gain "powers". After a brief conversation with the Winter Guard, Thor fights the Guards and easily defeated them all. However, he forgot that another member of the guard, named "Superman", is still there, and he got into a titanic fight with him. Much to Thor's surprise, it ended with a tie. Thor was left stunned by Superman's performance while the Comrade of Steel flies away as he brings his beaten comrades back to Russia. Personality Like the mainstream Thor, this Thor is a brash, arrogant, yet battle-eager kind of person. However, he is at times a noble Asgardian, and he is a relentless man. He's also a fearless warrior and a vicious one in battle. Thor is also a highly determined man, and he will finish something he has started once. He's sometimes a short-tempered, and can go "berserk" if he is pissed off. Powers and Abilities Being an Asgardian, Thor's physiology allows him to be physically better than a normal human. Being the son of the King of Asgard, Thor is stronger than an average Asgardian. This is furtherly enhanced when he wields the Mjolnir, which grants him even more strength and power. The Mjolnir also allows him to control the weather, primarily around lighting and thunder, or rain and hurricanes, which lifts up to his God of Thunder title. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Without the Mjolnir, Thor is still a strong Asgardian, even stronger than normal Asgardians due to his family lineage. An average Asgardian can lift up to 50 tons, while Thor can lift up to 80 tons, and that's a drastic difference. With the Mjolnir, he is granted the strength to lift up to 100 tons. His strength is very incredible that he can take on several Winter Guard members at the same time by his own. However, his strength can be matched by the Comrade of Steel, Superman. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Thor can take blows from damages that can normally kill a human. He can tank gunfires or other superhuman attacks, or even energy attacks. He can also take punishment from other-worldly weapons and only resulted some bruises without any other injuries, or even just a nosebleed. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Thor is faster than an average human. He is able to outrun several vehicles and can react extremely fast. At one point before he became a gladiator, once he run at speeds deemed impossible matching Odin's horse. However, he isn't as fast as other "speedsters", as his primary thing is strength. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Thor is able to do physical activities longer than normal humans. He can relentlessly fight without stopping and showing fatigue for 24 hours or even months. His physiology completely eliminates the fatigue toxins in his body and stops the production of the toxins. *'Flight: 'This power is granted by the Mjolnir. Thor can achieve flight with his Mjolnir by spinning it around fastly like his mainstream version. He can fly faster than light in his flight with the Mjolnir. The flight however, can be interrupted if Thor stopped spinning the hammer around. *'Weather Manipulation: 'Also granted by the Mjolnir. Thor is able to manipulate the weather around his location, or in a planetary level, possibly. His weather manipulation abilities however, couldn't allow him to make a "hot" weather. He can only summon thunderstrikes, rain, hurricanes, and storms. Through this ability, he can also fire lightning bolts through his hammer. *'Energy Absorption: 'The Mjolnir is able to absorp various energies, such as electrical or magical energies. After the Mjolnir absorbs it, the blows of the hammer will be harder, as well as the lightning bolts summoned by Thor, and the ones he blast from the hammer. *'Healing Factor: '''Like any other Asgardians, Thor heals from his wounds faster than normal humans. This healing factor is even faster than normal Asgardians due to his lineage. This also allows him to survive wounds that can normally kill a human or normal Asgardian. Trivia *This version of Thor is based on the real mythological Thor, albeit with heavy modifications. *Thor's first appearance after thousands of years in Midgard during World War 3 is reminescent of the classic comics, where Thor also appeared after years in Midgard during World War 2. *The term "Thorites" as Thor's worshippers were borrowed from the real 2099 Marvel reality (Earth-928). Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes Category:Asgardians Category:Deities Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Versions of Thor Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Europeans Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight